Чип и Дейл/Галерея
Изображения Чип и Дейл Внешние Галереи Рекламные изображения Chip n' Dale.png Chipdaledisney.jpeg DisneyChipnDaleRescueRangersModelSh.jpg Rescue Rangers.jpg Donald_Chipmunks_Pancakes.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Дональдом Даком Mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Микки и Плуто DisneyAfternoon_pic.jpg RescueRangers-promopic.png Starring Chip 'N' Dale.jpg Nuts About Chip 'N' Dale.jpg Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers in Crimebusters.jpg R.R.jpg R.R2.jpg Chip N' dale premiere's this fall!.png Chip & Dale D23 Render.png Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Chip Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Dale Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg two-chips-and-a-miss.jpg Chip and DaleD23 (1).jpg Chip and DaleD23 (2).jpg Chip and DaleD23 (3).jpg Rescue Rangers textless NES cover art.png Rescue Rangers 2 textless NES cover art.png Печатная продукция Dtu-tinkchip.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Динь-Динь Dtu-chipthumper.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Топотун Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Тулуз и Берлиоз RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Чип и Дейл на обложке первого выпуска нового комикса. Mickey_mouse_club_books_listings.jpg Chaosgod2-9.jpg|Дейл одержим Solego Disney_Adventure_Rescue_Rangers01.jpg DaleFoxRobotdog.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-010.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-011.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-012.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-013.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-014.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-015.jpg 3-3ce2856df3.jpg Il_fullxfull.627304227_e96p.jpg Tumblr neyax4AvUA1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_m6qhfcRJBt1rzidn1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ntule2qJOJ1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Sushi Book.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Disney Afternoon Giant 2.jpg Видеоигры ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers NintendoPower_RescueRangers.jpg|Чип и Дейл на обложке "Nintendo Power". Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers NES Chip and Fat Cat.png RescueRangers2-Title.jpg|Экран заголовка для "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2". Rr2-fatcat.gif 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif 9065-4-walt-disney-world-quest-magical.jpg Chip_and_Dale_Toontown.jpg|Чип и Дейл в "Toontown Online". Char_58882_thumb.jpg|Чип в ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char_58883_thumb.jpg|Дейл в Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg DMW2 - Chip.jpg DMW2 - Dale.jpg Cc-mickey and friends-3.png Ws-chip.png|Чип а Disney Magic Kingdoms Ws-dale.png|Дейл в Disney Magic Kingdoms ''Kingdom Hearts'' серия Chip (no background).png|Чип в Kingdom Hearts Dale(no background).png|Дейл в Kingdom Hearts Chip_KHBBS.png|Чип в Birth by Sleep Dale_KHBBS.png|Дейл в Birth by Sleep Dale KHX.png Chip KHX.png Dale KHIII.png Chip KHIII.png KHBBS Report Chip.jpg|Чип KHBBS Report Dale.jpg|Дейл Chip_KHartwork.png|Произведение искусства Чип Dale_KHartwork.png|Произведение искусства Дейл Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Main.jpg Daybreak Town New Years.png KHREC Artwork.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzChipN.png|Чип Эмоджи для ''Disney Emoji Blitz. EmojiBlitzDale.png|Дейл Эмоджи для Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Afternoon.png|Чип и Дейл эмоджи во второй половине дня значок телевидения. Disney Parks и другие живые выступления OpeningDayParade 1.jpg|Чип и Дейл на открытии Диснейленда в 1955 году CD RR.JPG|Чип и Дейл в своих спасательных костюмах рейнджера в мире Уолта Диснея. Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Статуя Чипа и Дейла 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Чип и Дейл в фильме Уолта Диснея "празднуем сезон" 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Чип и Дейл в " Disney On Ice" chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Древесный домик Чипа и Дейла в Тун-Тауне Микки 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Плуто 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Рождественские наряды Чипа и Дейла RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Чип и Дейл мчались по гоночной трассе спасателей в Диснейленде. ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Чип и Дейл в " Disneyland Fun" RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Кролик Роджер в "мире Уолта Диснея на льду" ChipandDaleinFullHouse.jpg|Чип и Дейл в эпизоде "Полный дом" "дом встречает мышь". Chip'n'DaleinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Чип и Дейл в " двенадцать дней Рождества" ChipandDaleinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Чип и Дейл в " Campout at Walt Disney World'' ChipnDaleandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Чип и Дейл с Кристианом Буэнавентура Chip'n'DaleinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Чип и Дейл в парад царства животных Img 11 02.jpg|Чип и Дейл и Кларисса в" Пасхе в Нью-Йорке "для Токийская Диснейси"весеннее путешествие Микки и Даффи". Disneyland59.jpg 5145463727_d4a3112d48_z.jpg|Чип и Дейл в Tokyo DisneySea"Легенда о мифике". 5966935354_066d4b4bbc_z.jpg|Чип и Дейл в Tokyo DisneySea"стол ждет".. 4751711255_11c07655af_z.jpg|Чип и Дейл в "весеннем карнавале"Tokyo DisneySea. 5171985027_9f3310c8df_z.jpg|Чип и Дейл в Tokyo DisneySea'S "Chip 'n Dale'S Skeleton Fiesta". Scratchyourback.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG X2 e83abc3.jpg|Чип и Дейл волшебники Волшебного Королевства заклинание карты. 223144.jpg PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Img2817.jpg cdrrfiresafety.jpg|Чип и Дейл с пожарным Филлис в"Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Fire Safety Adventure". Twidh 0215 dl45thanniv.jpg Mickey s Birthdayland 1988 Walt Disney World 4th of July Spectacular.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Chip 'n' Dale HKDL.jpg|Чип и Дейл позируют для фото в Дисней-парке Uptown_spirit2010ww.jpg Img2817.jpg Mickey gives scrooge present.jpg Scrooge, characters and performers at christmas.jpg Chip N Dale playing around at the visa awards.jpg|Чип и Дейл играть на визу награды Chip N Dale.jpg Chip N Dale are Rescue Rangers.JPG WhosWhoChipnDale3.jpg Товары и Разное 10906619.jpg|Чип и Дейл как члены экипажа Наутилуса Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG|Чип и Дейл в костюмах Эвоков. Chip_n_dale_filling_station_pin.png|Чип и Дейл на заправочной станции Освальда Chipridinbullsesye.jpg|Чип верховой езды Меченый Star-Wars-Weekends-Logo-2013.jpg DisneyShopping.com - St. Patrick's Day Series (Chip an' Dale).jpeg|Чип и Дейл переоделись шотландцами. Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg Massachusetts Plate Pin.jpg Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Germany Unification Pin.png Chip_and_Dale_Ohio_pin.jpg chipndalerrvinylmation.jpg|Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers vinylmation Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg April2nd.png|Страница Дейла в " Диснейстрология" September1st.png|Страница Чипа в "Диснейрологии" ntitled.png WDW - Mickey's Mystery Pin Machine Pirate Collection - Chip 'n' Dale.jpeg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Tumblr my0x44vRw31qb3mmfo1 1280.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG Chip 'n Dale Chip Plush Hat for Kids.jpg 515050.jpg|Чип и Дейл в роли Капитан Крюк и Мистер Сми 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for Disneyland Paris ChipAndDaleLow-e1308307090566.jpg|Chip and Dale (D23) Chip-Purse.png Disney Chrismtas Pins 2014.jpg Chip and Dale as the Blues Brothers Pin.JPG|Чип и Дейл, как Братья Блюз. Chip_tsum.jpg Chip Facial Expressions Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale_Tsum.jpg Dale Facial Expressions Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Dale Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Dale Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Mickey and Friends Christmas Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Mickey and Friends Tsum Tsum Ornaments.jpg Chip and Dale Tsum Tsum Backpack.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Backpack.jpg Boots Tsum Tsum 2.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Tsum Tsum Spinner Pin.png Chip Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Dale Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Chipndale YOM tsum tsum 2.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Cutest Fantasyland Picture.jpg Year of the Monkey Chip Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Year of the Monkey Dale Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum Beach Towel.jpg Chip Dale Clarice Valentines Tsum Tsum Cupcake.jpg Year of the Monkey Tsum Tsums.jpg Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg HKDL10 Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Reindeer Chip Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Christmas Dale Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Ghost Chip Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Ghost Dale Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Easter Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Easter Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Sheep Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Sheep Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Halloween Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Halloween Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip 2nd Anniversary Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale 2nd Anniversary Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Holiday Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Holiday Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016 Reverse.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Starter Set 2.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 2.jpg Easter Chip and Dale Tsum Tsum Keychain.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Chip Chicken Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale Chicken Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Easter Chicken Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Donald with Chip and Dale Tsum Tsum Phone Stand.jpg Chip_and_Dale_4th_of_July_Pin.jpg Popcorn Dale Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Donald and Daisy Tsum Tsum Sandals.jpg Chip and Dale Kingdom Hearts Funko.jpg Chip and Dale Jim Shore.jpg Disney Afternoon Funko's Mystery Minis.png Disney Afternoon Funko Plushies.jpg D23SORCERERS.jpg Chipndaleasbuzznwoody.png|Чип как Вуди и Дейл как Базз Лайтер Funko Dale action figure.jpg Funko Chip action figure.jpg Lego Figure - Chip.jpg Lego Figure - Dale.jpg en:Chip and Dale/Gallery es:Chip y Dale/Galería